


Morning Fluff

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Quick fluff featuring Dan and reader





	

You open your eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Your boyfriend’s arm is slung over your waist. His face is nuzzled into the side of neck.

 

You move slightly, testing the best way to get up without waking him. He stirs and rubs his face against your neck.

 

**“Mornin’ love,”** his says softly. HIs voice is heavy with sleep.

 

You wriggle out of his arm and sit up. He follows suit. Dan’s hair is fluffy and sticking up all over the place. The literal definition of bedhead. His chocolate eyes are half shut. He yawns and stretches at the same time. I smile and a small giggle escapes my lips.

 

**“What is so funny?”** Dan asks with an amused smirk.

**_“Just you dear. You look cute right now,”_** I reply with a smile.

**“I’m not cute,”** he says with a pout. I laugh at him.

**_“Whatever you say babes.”_** I climb out of bed and start to dress. He sits and watches me.

**“Come back to bed. Please,”** Dan wines. I look at him over my shoulder and pull my shirt over my head.

**_“As much as I would love to lay in bed with you all day, I have to meet my mom for lunch. Besides, you have work to do today.”_** I see Dan pout a bit out of the corner of my eye.

 

I walk over to him and cup his chin in my hand. I lean my head down and connect our lips. I love the feel of his slightly rough lips against my soft ones. His tongue slides along my bottom lip. I slightly part my lips, allowing him entry.

 

Dan snakes his arms around my waist and up my shoulder blades. He pulls me down on top of him. The kiss deepens as he rolls us over so he is on top of me. He pulls back slightly and breaks the kiss.

 

Dan begins to kiss my jaw and down my neck. I’m getting lost in the feeling of his cool lips against my hot skin. A soft moan slips out of my mouth. When I feel him sucking just below my collarbone, my eyes fly open.

 

**_“Dan!”_** I exclaim; trying to push him off of me. He grins back at me in response. I shove him off and stand up. I survey the damage in the mirror. The spot is so light that you can’t even tell.

 

**_“Way to go babe.”_** I smile at him.

**“Can you blame me for trying?”** He shrugs his shoulders while he laughs. I cross the road to stand next to him.

**_“You’re a dork.”_** I lean down, kissing his forehead. I ruffle his hair before walking towards the door.

**“I love you too.”** He says with a smile. I wink at him and then leave the room.


End file.
